Loss and Hope Act I
by SeikoTuNeR
Summary: Our 2 favorite chibi's made one doozy of a wish. Now Vegeta is stuck in Goku's body and vice versa. Formerly named "Dragonballs NOT Suitable for Children"
1. The Brats!

Author's note Takes place after Buu was defeated. Like uh, during the time Majin Buu was being accepted into society? Oh, I rewrote this chapter cause of all these lil errors that bother me when I'm wide awake and not weary from lack of sleep.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, never did never will. And I don't own krazy glue. Heh

**slumps away from story**

Chapter 1 **The Brats!**

After the celebrations of the long gone Kid Buu, things had gone down right boring for a certain couple of chibi's. (Around the Sons place, you know, some wide open space they always seem to have.)

"I'm bored." Goten stated dully.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Trunks replied in the same manner.

"Ooo..lets go bother brother Gohan!" Goten's eyes got a bit wide as he said this. Trunks still was slumped.

"He's no fun anymore, and besides we already wrote on all his T – shirts "I love Videl", Trunks then snickered.

Yeap..even after all this time, Gohan was still shy about saying the "L" word. It was quiet funny when Gohan woke up one morning put on his clothes, went to school to find everyone muffling laughs at him.

Goten started to count his fingers of all the crap he and Trunks pulled.

"Pink die water balloons, replacing his toilet paper with that nasty rough one..I think we bother bro too much. And dad is no fun. Everything we tried on him he just laughs and scratches his head!"

Trunks snorted, "At least your dad doesn't make you train every time he sees you! Why do you think I keep coming over here so much!" Goten sat up.

"I know why." Goten looked rather gleeful.

"Why?" Trunks sat up, wanting to hear this.

"Cause' you love me!" Goten said with a huge smile. Trunks on the other hand, was horrified. "WHAT? NO!" Goten eyes started watering, clearly heart broken "You don't love me!"

"Hell no! You DON'T SAY (paused as if the word was a diseased piece of meat) **..Love..** BETWEEN WARRIORS!"

"What's a ..wo..worar?" Trunks let out an exasperated sigh.

"Nevermind."

Goten stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. "Hey KRAZY GLUE..wow kool."

Trunks looked at Goten, then to the bottle of glue several times. A large maniacal grin spread over his features.

"Goten, I know how we can spice things up around here! But first we need some more of that krazy glue!" (insert evil laugh)

Capsule Corp

Vegeta. Saiyain prince. Capable of wiping out planets without breaking a sweat. You'd think he wouldn't take crap from anybody. As if.

"VEGETA! YOU BRAKE THIS ROOM JUST ONE MORE DAMN TIME YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!" Bulma screeched. Can't blame her really. She may be a scientist, but after fixing the same bloody thing over and over again, it does grow tiring.

Vegeta stood there, mouth agape knowing if he said anything it would just get worst. Luckily he was in the spot between the house and GR and didn't have to worry about the hot sun. He's had over 7 years of experience after all.

Still standing there with his mouth half open as if the say something while staring at the 2 loves of his life. Bulma and the Gravity Room. He had once again blasted the machinery out in training. He didn't mean to, but hey just because he said that long speech that Goku was better than him, doesn't mean he should just stop training. Though Vegeta had forced his mouth from saying anything, he sure as hell didn't keep his thoughts in line.

_That blasted woman! Me! The Prince of all Saiyans, has to endure that tongue lashing of hers every day! It's a wonder that brat and the second born spawn have any respect for me at all! HMM..speaking of which, where the hell are th- _"ARE U EVEN LISTENING!"

"Yes." He sputtered automatically.

Bulma let out a low groan and grows still suddenly.After pulling out a pan out of her handy dandy utility belt, Vegeta's eyes went as large as saucers.

"Woman," He said cautiously, eyeing the pan. "You keep that thing away from me!" he attempted to run for it, but no amount of Saiyan speed can keep the wraith of an angry woman away. Glancing back, he saw the GR. _The door is open? But I remember her slamming it? Oh well, better keep on running._ He barely made inside when his skull met the under side of a large and hard pan.

"OW! DAMN IT ONNA! HIT ME ONE MORE TIME WITH THAT BLASTED PIECE OF –(pang) Bulma walked away satisfied toward the GR to begin the repairs. Vegeta just stood there rubbing several new bump "Blasted women, one of these days I'm going to blast every damn pan in this house to hell (pauses to reconsider the statement) HFIL!" (Heh. I used a lot of "blast")

He suddenly stops and hears some giggles. Chibi giggles. He slowly walked over to the couch and yanked up the pair by the back of their shirts. "And WHAT are you 2 laughing about? So, you think getting hit by a frying pan is funny, eh?" much to his surprise, or pride, however you look at it, both chibis looked more terrified than usual.

"What is your problem?" Vegeta knew they had done _something._

"Dad! You didn't go back into the GR!" Trunks cried frantically.

"I would be if it wasn't broken, your mother is fixing it." He said putting them down and added suspicious glare for the final touch.

Though the brats should have been happy for not being punished, they both got hysterical. "WHAT!" was heard before it was muffled out by another spine chilling scream. It came from the gravity room.

The 3 Saiyans bolted to the GR. And the trio saw her. Bulma, her butt, bottom legs and hands stuck to the ground. Even though Bulma looked distressed, she spoke in an eerie soft tone. "Vegeta, would you please explain to me, why there is glue all OVER THE FLOOR!" the trio both fell back on their rumps. Receiving the death glare Vegeta picked up Trunks, put him upside down by his legs and shook him. He did the same with Goten. 4 enormous bottles of Krazy Glue fell out. Both were empty. Bulma continued to glare.

Vegeta started stuttering, "The ..THE BRATS! IT WAS THEM I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

Comments welcome and appreciated


	2. Kakkarot

Hey..well what do yah know.. I edit this chapter..AGAIN…for like the 6th time!

Ok, I totally changed the middle/end section. So uh, yeah, its better. Ok ok, I didn't change anything all I did was take that part out. It was just kinda stupid so ..heh..

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, or anything that has to do with Austin Powers.

Chapter 2 Kakarot!

Bulma was comtemplating on why the hell those two spawns of Dabura would turn on their source of food.With those thoughts in mind, Bulma still had her death glare locked on Vegeta after his stuttering of "The brats!".

"If your done looking like a slacked jawed yokel, you mind GETTING ME OUT OF THIS!"

Vegeta floated in the air, careful not to get stuck in the glue himself. He grabbed Bulma by the shoulders and gave a slight tug. "OW YOU MORON!" Vegeta cringed at the words. His pride was growing dimmer by the day, and he knew it.

"Woman! You want out or not?" He growled as he set his Saiyan brain in motion.

"Trunks! You are SO going to get it when I'm out!" Bulma screeched.

Vegeta was puzzled. Bulma was in quite a predicament. Giving her a quick scan, the pain was only coming from her hands since they were glued to the floor. The rest was simply her clothes and shoes stuck.

"Woman, I'm going to blast a bit around your hands." He almost smiled. He felt so smart.

"WHAT? If you blow away my hands in the process YOU are going to regret the day YOU came to this PLANET!" Vegeta was getting pretty ticked off because of her inconsistent yelling. Loud and soft, why couldn't she just yell the whole time?

"Whatever." He grumbled.

Letting out little amounts of ki around her hands, they were finally free. Now the rest of the body. He need the kids out of the house for this. No need for a boy to see his own mother in a thong now.

"Brats get out of here. Go to the big idiots house or something."

Trunks stood there bewildered. _Go to Goten's house? _Trunks nodded, grabbed Goten and flew away.

After watching the kids speed off, he smirked at Bulma.

"Well, I hope you hate those pants your wearing."

"No, I happen to like this pants – Rip!)

Son's House

The two or should I say troublemaker and his accomplice were in Gohan's room. Gohan was doing homework. Wow, surprise surprise. Trunks was still baffled on why his father told him to come here. In fact, his dad's total behavior since the Buu incident was strange altogether. He was abnormally nicer and ..dare Trunks say it? Showed more affection? Trunks brushed these thoughts aside. Goten finally broke silence. "Trunks? Anybody home?" No answer.

Trunks didn't like making her mad. It was one of those things where he actually felt bad about what he did. After all, it was intended for his father. Fear was slowly crawling up his neck. He remembered the last time his mother punished him. Limited meals. He shuddered. He lost 30 pounds in one week. Suddenly there was a ring, Chi Chi picked it up downstairs. "Oh hello Bulma! …Yes everything is going great!…..Up stairs with Gohan…THEY DID WHAT!" Trunks and Goten broke into a cold sweat.

Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Chi Chi, and our little chibis in the living room

"Alright, out with it, who's idea was this?" Gohan asked while trying to keep his "patient" mom calm. _These 2! I don't even know why I'm trying to keep mom from totally thrashing Goten or Trunks! Hell, I should just go back to my room and enjoy myself. _Goten looked at Trunks. Shoulders slumped. Staring at some random point. If Goten didn't know any better, he would have thought he looked…guilty?

"It was me." Goten said, somewhat reluctantly.

Everyone almost fell over.

"WHAT!"

Chi Chi was down right confused now.

_My darling Goten? Its always Trunks getting him into trouble! Goten is a perfect clone of Goku, he doesn't have the brain capacity to think up something like this! _Gohan merely smirked. (shocked? I know! GOHAN! OUR GOHAN ? SMIRKING?) _Hmm..this is the first time Goten covered up for Trunks..hmm..I wonder why…oh well._

Vegeta's head was still too sore to figure it out, but decided it was best to leave the punishment to Chi Chi, wasn't his brat after all. Bulma wasn't so naïve.

"Goten? Are you sure this was your idea?" Goten nodded. Trunks just kept staring at Goten slacked jawed, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Alright then ..but Trunks, that doesn't mean your off the hook."

As soon as the trio got to the door it was open. "Hello! – Hey..no one told me we were going to have a party. I would have gotten more fish…" Ah..the world's champion in his finest. Soaked clothes with an enormous fish on shoulder to boot.

"Pah! Like I'd visit you! The brats got Bulma stuck to the ground with Krazy Glue" Vegeta sneered.

Kaka ahem Goku looked at Gohan wide eyed and pointed a finger at Gohan. "Gohan! I expected something like this from Goten or Trunks, but you? You'd think you would have grown passed those kiddy pranks!" Gohan stood there bewildered that his own father would accuse him of doing something so ..stupid.

"B..but dad-" Gohan started.

"No buts Gohan," He gave a long sigh. "I guess I have to give you a spanking!"

Amidst the silence, Vegeta roared with laughter. It was a bit unsettling to see him laughing so..loud..

"Haha! Your –haha (cough) "mini me" of a clone did it!"

"What's a clone?" Goku interjected. You must pity Goku here. Living most of his life in a forest probably didn't help him develop common sense. "_Never mind_..IT WAS ..why do I even bother!" Vegeta groaned and looked away.

Goku looked at Goten. "Goten, look at me." Goten looked right into his father's eyes. _sigh All this trouble for Trunks, oh well, I know this will help Trunks from getting in too much trouble. Dad looks..strange..serious? _"Goten, did you really do this to Mrs. Bulma?" Goten gave a slight nod.

"Well Goten, here's my punishment, your going to be training with Vegeta." Let's just say Vegeta was a wee bit annoyed.

"KAKAROT!"

Okay..so he's pissed. "What now.."

"You think I'M some sort of THING to USE for punishment FOR YOU OWN DAMN KIDS?"

"Well- Gohan interupts "HOLD ON! When you thought I did it, you were going to spank me, but when its Goten, HE'S JUST GOING TO GO TRAIN?" Gohan fumed.

"Not just any training, Gohan. It's Vegeta. I mean c'mon if the kid can stand him for more than a week there isn't nothing I could do to him anyway." Vegeta was getting red in the face along with the cliché of steam coming out of his ears.

"What! How dare you you little.." Vegeta stopped short in his rant knowing it was useless to lecture Goku the proper ethics of disciplining a child. "Ahh..just being here gives me a headache..I'm gone. Teal and Lavender lets go. I expect the brat at six am, Kakarot."

"Alrighty. Thanks a bunch Vegeta."

"Whatever". When the trio was out of site, Goku then put on the most serious face he could muster. "Alright Gohan, since you were being a bit of a baby back there how about we do some real training?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb. So far in your life, if I counted correctly you only trained hard on 3 occasions. One, was after my brother was defeated and Piccolo took you in. Two, we were preparing for the androids. The last one was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for Cell."

"But wait..what about with the Elder Kai?" He asked numbly. Goku was really hitting home.

"What!" Goku had an incredulous expression on his face "Are you kidding me! You did pretty much nothing for that..just sat around for a long time. Besides my Super Saiyan 3 can beat the snot out of your little Mystic thingy anyday!"

"Is that a challenge dad?" Gohan retorted, growing irritated.

"You bet, _squirt_!" His father taunted.

3 hours later

After all the punches, kicks, and almost nonstop flying, Gohan layed sprawled in the dirt. The poor bastard could barely even pick himself up. _Shit! Note to self..don't fight dad.._ "Need help there squirt?" – _Did he just call me –"_Alright, get up. I'm starving!" Poor Gohan..Try as he might, his huge brain just couldn't figure out what the hell was the matter with dear old pops. He was meaner, sarcastic at times, and to top it off, he called him a squirt! With a moan of frustration, Gohan picked himself off the ground and went inside.

Alright. For all you Gohan lovers let me explain why in my theory on why Goku is stronger than Gohan.

When Gohan went mystic against the fused fat and old Buu, he owned him right? But when Buu absorbed Gotenks, who was even with him in power, owned Gohan in turn.

Another theory of mine is when Buu absorbs anyone their power level is simply added to Buu's power. So Buu's powers were doubled. Now fast forward to Kid Buu. Kid Buu was more or less even with the fat and old Buu put together, according to Vegeta.

Fast forward a bit more to when Goku was fighting Kid Buu, Kid Buu sort of powered up in one scene, then you will remember Goku saying how everything about Kid Buu was doubled. It was quiet noticeable that if Kid Buu couldn't regenerate, Goku would have won a good while into the fight. So while Goku was getting tired, Buu kept up in power. So there yah have it. Goku is stronger that Gohan. If your still mad then…Get a life cause its just a story!


	3. Training with Uncle Veggie

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. You know..this is another thing that's bothering me..I know we have to put this up for legal purposes ..but what the hell is the point? Sue me? First they are going to have to track my ass down, then put a legal thing up and that takes a while. But will it really go well in court? I'm not making any mula of this, its just for fun…whatever..**

Chapter 4 "Training with Uncle Veggie"

Goten and Trunks collapsed on the ground, utterly exhausted. Trunks had a change of heart and took everything back about what he said about Vegeta. He's still a cruel and rough sensei when he wanted to be. Vegeta floated back to the ground eye balling the two. "Alright, brats, clean yourselves up. We're done for today."

Trunks took a quick glance at Goten and froze (Kind of weird here. He was already lying on the ground in the gravity chamber)

Goten had an actual look of mischief upon his sweaty and dirty face. Trunks caught glimpses of it here and there while sparring, but Trunks just thought it was because of the heat of battle. Training with his dad had been grueling, and yet, Goten was wearing Trunk's infamous "Lets do something to dad" look?

"Trunks, wouldn't it be funny if…Nevermind..it wouldn't." Trunks was fairly curious to what Goten was talking about and wouldn't allow the subject to be dropped so easily.

"What would be funny?" His blue eyes drilling into Goten's brown ones.

"What if…My daddy woke up in your daddy's bed and they both woke up and just..Stayed that way?" Goten said timidly, looking down on the floor.

"Goten ..Your right..It isn't all that funny –Goten's face droops even lower- But..It sure wouldn't hurt to do it anyways! Dad did say we have a break tommorow!"

Piccolo stood at the Look Out, letting out a slight sigh of content at the seemingly peaceful Earth. Piccolo abruptly went rigid. _Who the HELL is summoning the Dragon?_ Piccolo paused for a split second before blasting off to the summoning when Dende spoke. "Trunks and Goten, heh, I doubt they'll wish for anything rash but you better go anyway." With a nod, Piccolo disappeared in a flash.

"Ah crap! Someone is coming!"

"Who?"

"Crap crap! Its Piccolo!"

"Trunks, hurry up and make the wish!"

"Alright already..Jeez.."

"**Speak young one."**

"Uh..I wish that..Our dad's minds..Or um..Brains? ..Were switched."

The Dragon had a slight grin on his enormous face.

"**It shall be done. Now what is your second wish?" **

Both were stumped. They had completely forgotten about the second wish.

"Um.." Trunks started but was interrupted by a **(wack) **over the head by Piccolo.

"What in the name of Kami did you two demons wish for?"

"Nothing!"

"Grr..Wait till I get my hands on you – Oooompf!" Goten quickly went behind and kneeled behind Piccolo's leg and Trunks gave one hell of a push..So down Piccolo went.

"Uh…Bye Mr. Dragon!"

"**So be it." **

And thus..the Dragonballs were scattered throughout the world once again and not to mention, minus one huge ass dragon. Too bad Piccolo was still there. Speaking of which, was up dusting himself while muttering curses at the two "demons" that had sped off. "Damn brats...I'll know soon enough." With that, Piccolo took a leisurely pace toward the Look Out.

Goku and Vegeta laid there sprawled on the ground. Well actually Vegeta was kneeling and Goku laid face first in the ground in his own drool. Our heroes were having a friendly death match after Goku had said something about Bulma being taller than Vegeta. Vegeta of course blew his lid and started a fight. Just when it looked like Vegeta had the upper hand, they both started to feel one mad ass headache. Vegeta merely snarled and growled while Goku starting muttering things along the lines of "Chi Chi..I swear I didn't!" and proceeded to whimper about.

Vegeta finally stood still clutching one side of his aching head. However it was odd..Vegeta knew he didn't have any hair sticking THAT far out from the side of his head. And where the hell were his gloves? Why in the hell was he wearing Kakkarot's wristbands?

Goku had finally stood up and was wondering along the same lines as Vegeta. Goku then turned and look at Vegeta….Himself?

Both figures continued to stare until Vegeta started banging his head on the ground. "Um Vegeta..uh..other me ..You really shouldn't do that…" Vegeta stopped, merely going near insane HEARING his voice telling him to coming from HIS mouth.

Goku had stopped talking simply because everything he said sounded like Vegeta. Goku's brain was working overtime figuring out what the hell is going on. "Maybe –hearing Vegeta's voice coming from his mouth was starting to unnerve himself – Go home and sleep it off?" Goku looked at his body, and even though it was his body, the "Vegeta Sign before cursing loudly" was still evident on his own face. Goku sighed and started to countdown to himself.

"3…2…..1.."

"Kakkarot, what the fuck!"

Bulma was happily humming to herself in the lab when someone rude burst into the room nearly breaking the door. "Damn it Vegeta! You need to – Ah..Goku? What are you doing here?" Goku's normally soft and smiling face had a vicious scowl on his features. Bulma swallowed down a gasp. "Goku, what's –"

"Woman there's something wrong between Kakkarot and I." Bulma's confusion at Goku's new mannor of speech was quickly knocked aside when Vegeta (or so she thought) interjected.

"Jeez Vegeta, you'd think you can be nicer to your own wife." Bulma nearly fainted after hearing Vegeta's voice without its edge and roughness, and was shocked shitless hearing a light and slightly playful demeanor from Vegeta. (Okay from now on Imma call them their true names..instead of their body's) Goku glanced at Bulma and started to countdown. "3…..2…..1…"

"What the fuck is going on!" Bulma then choose that convenient time to pass out. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. " I just know these things, Veggie." Vegeta snarled and launched towards Goku with speed no human can ever achieve, gave Goku's jaw an uppercut and gave Bulma's lab yet another skylight. Needless to say..Vegeta hates nicknames….

Vegeta was about to gloat but Goku's grinning face peeped into the hole from the ceiling (Yo this is Vegeta's face remember) and said, "You know, I don't think Bulma's going to be too happy with this knew hole. Somebody's going to be reacquainted with the **_pan_**. _Woops I think I went too far.._ (sigh) 3…2…1.."

"Fuck! Damn you to hell Kakkarot!" With that, Vegeta launched himself at Goku for the 3rd time that day.

After exchanging a few blows Vegeta was smiling evily. Though both bodies were in tiptop fighting condition, Goku was not accustomed to Vegeta's short limbs. Vegeta almost found this too easy. Goku would take a sing to Vegeta's face but would miss completely simply because of his miscalculation of his new short arms. The match was rather quick, with Goku sitting on the ground with a number of bruises on his face in a child like pout. Vegeta was relatively unharmed and of course smirked at Goku.

Goku stuck out his tongue and said "Its your own face that your ruining." Goku let himself a small chuckle and started to countdown. "3…2…1.." To Goku's and Vegeta's surprise the piercing shriek of an Earthling rung on for miles and miles.

"MY ROOF! Vegeta!" Vegeta's head hung low. "Damn…" Goku patted him on the back. "Don't worry, a few knocks in the head never hurt nobody. Look at me, I was hit on the head so many times I can't even count. I turned out okay!" Vegeta sunk even lower into the ground. "Damn.."


	4. I miss being short

(_If you don't care for the author and just want to read, scroll down till' you see the chapter title_)

Yo! I really wish I didn't give tell you people of the horrible future cliffhanger away in that last chapter. (To be honest, no one seemed to care) Oh well, what's done is done I guess. But it's true, so if you don't know what "Naruto" is you should really stop reading. This is part one of a trilogy..Actually..Not trilogy but a two part series that my puny brain concocted. This fic is here to explain how Goku and Vegeta get into the "Naruto" universe. At a certain point in the story where it branches off into "Naruto", if there are enough people who just don't know what the hell "Naruto" is, (assuming the story turns out good, I hope it does, its so depressing writing bad stuff) I'm willing to continue writing a sorta..optional/sequel story to finish this as a DBZ and not branch into Naruto.

**Rose-of-vegeta**- Yeah the paragraph spacing is an ass. Ill try to keep it eye out for it while typin'.

**Animeprincess1452-** Bah..your way too nice.

**Veggie'sSlave- **Yeah I went back and tried to fix everything I saw.

**Jerkass-** um..can you type in a more..less offensive name? Well..Anyway yeah. Ill try not to dive in on everyone. Force of habit. Heh.

**Moonligh**t-jeez beggin me to update. You should have been here earlier, I hadn't updated for like half a year.

And shit..I completely forgot. If anyone got pissed cause of the spoilers I gave away last chapter..Sorry? By now, you _should_ know the entire story. Toonami gave a run through on DBZ quiet a number of times. Damn..Enough of my STUPID jabber! On with the story!

Chapter 4 "I miss being short"

(Uh remember that names are according to the person themselves not bodies)

Goku sat across the table from Chi Chi, a bit nervous. The whole predicament of where he and Vegeta were staying was frustrating. Chi Chi kept glancing timidly every now and than at Vegeta, while Bulma would longingly stare at himself.

Vegeta sat there nursing several new head wounds with a vicious scowl, that literally scared the shit out of Chi Chi. Goku's face formed in such a way was just such an unsightly thing to behold, therefore making Chi Chi unable to think straight.

Bulma on the other hand, just could not stop thinking how _adorable_ Vegeta's face was with Goku's typical smile. Goku shifted uncomfortably at the gaze and ended the abnormal 5 minute silence. "So, uh..well..What are we going to do?" Bulma immediately went into what Vegeta lovingly dubbed "Mean Bitchy Mode"

"Both of you will go where your supposed to go, but I'm – Chi Chi, I think you'll be doing the same as well – going to make you, Vegeta, sleep on the couch. No touching, no nothing."

Vegeta snorted, "That will be oh so difficult." Bulma did her best to ignore the comment.

Chi Chi agreed to the plan but something..something was amiss, the boys couldn't have used the Earth's dragonballs. "I know the dragonballs on Earth can't be used right now, but what about the ones on Namek?"

"Well, before Bulma called you up hun, I went to Namek only to find out their dragonballs are still recharging from the whole Buu ordeal."

"But, how could the boys have used the earth's dragonballs when -" Before Chi Chi could finish…

"..Wait a second!" Bulma interrupted "Shouldn't our dragonballs still be recharging as well? Goku, you stopped me from using the second wish, remember? I remember Dende saying it would be at least another 3 months before the dragonballs can be used even though we didn't use both wishes?"

All was quiet. Chi Chi looking very peeved at being interrupted of her ingenious observation. Goku was dumbfounded. _This is true! The dragonballs shouldn't have even been active!_ Vegeta, well..Just didn't give a damn.

"Everyone grab on to me, we need to talk to Dende about this." Everyone did as they were told, though Vegeta (Psh..Who else?) reluctantly grabbed onto Bulma muttering something about stupid bossy Kakarot and other incoherent blabber.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The Look Out

The foursome (hee hee..foursome) arrived to see Piccolo and Dende in a heated discussion, with Mr. Popo indifferently sweeping the place.

" - it shouldn't even have been possible, I can't believe something like that slipped my mind..Unreal."

"Dende how can something THAT big slip!"

"What are you yelling at me for? You're the one that was THERE with those _two_ when they made the wish!"

Piccolo crossed his arms and stared at the newly arrivals. "Yes, we were eavesdropping on your conversation and no, we don't know what the hell is going on." Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"Goku, do you know if the Namek balls were active as well?"

"No, definitely not. They were practically waving the inactive stones in my face." Dende walked up to them. "This indeed is _peculiar_. How in the world did the balls activate prior is ..is..ah!" he exclaimed throwing up his arms in defeat. "Ill think about this later." And with that, everyone watched Dende walked inside.

Just as Vegeta was about to speak, Dende rushed back outside. "The kids! Get them over here! They must have noticed something odd about the balls or the dragon itself!" Vegeta, extremely annoyed with being interrupted. "As what I was going to say. Blasted Namekian! Hmp..Where are those brats anyhow? There're going to regret doing this. Stuck in this appalling attire is starting to make me constipated!"

Everyone gave him an odd look. Goku shook his head. "I'll get them. (slight pause) Um..Can anyone tell me where are those two?" Vegeta crossed his arms with a scowl.

"Since when were they _that_ good with suppressing their energy? There's not a trace of them anywhere." Vegeta pondering. "Well.." Goku stated "there are traces of them around where they probably summoned the dragon, cause there's a bit of Piccolo there too...But other than that.."

Amidst the confusion up above, Trunks and Goten clung to the curve of the Lookout with their bare hands, by simply digging their fingers into the concrete.

"See Goten, I told you this would be a good place to hide." Trunks whispered, trying his best not to attract attention from above.

"Yeah. Great idea Trunks." Goten whispered back.

"Hmm, now we need a plan. We can't stay here forever..You think Korin would rat us out?"

"Yeah he probably would, we shouldn't risk it." Trunks spat at the thought. Just then, an evil looking Goku (Vegeta folks!) floated down towards them.

"You think you can HIDE from ME? Well THINK AGAIN!" Vegeta rushed towards the to shocked chibis. Both saw Goku's face was in a twisted smirk, and they knew their plan was a success. Ah hell..That meant Vegeta was pissed. Both shook their head from the odd sight. Too late to run now.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

An explosion was heard below and Goku winced. "Jeez, you think he over did it?" Piccolo just sighed and side stepped. Another explosion erupted from the ground, pieces of stone flying everywhere with smoke venting from the hole. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta was revealed holding the two brats by the ears. "Vegeta! Do you always have to make HOLES everywhere you go!"

"Woman, this isn't even our house!"

"I DON'T care if its not our house! You don't just go around making holes wherever you feel like it!"

"Whatever." He muttered as he crossed his arms and looked away.

And it went on..and on..

Piccolo internally groaned. The Look Out hade just barely been reconstructed, and then Vegeta comes along and mucks everything up. Piccolo massaged the sides of his temples, sensing the not-to-far-away migraine.

Ignoring the squabble of the chickens, Chi Chi proceeded to questioning mother phase. "Goten, Trunks, can you please explain to us WHY on EARTH would you wish for something so useless?" The chicken stopped fighting to hear this one out. Trunks gulped. "Well..Yah see.."

Needless to say, their answer was most unimpressive. But the grown adults just couldn't exactly punish the two spawns from hell. They didn't exactly do anything all that wrong. Well, if you overlooked the fact they just screwed with their father's psyche. But everything would be back to normal once the dragonballs were recharged. Speaking of which...

"Goten, Trunks, come here." Goku said suddenly. As the 2 stood before him, he kneeled down. "Okay you two, I know you guys finally did something that didn't cause anyone harm, but please don't make wishes that messes with anyone minds, okay?" Demons nodded numbly. "Alright, you 2, try to focus on the time when you were looking at the dragon and dragonballs."

"Kakarot, are you trying to.."

"Yeah, I did it once on Krillin and a few other times, so it should still work even if I'm in your body. Sall' about the mind right?" No response. Goku sighed, typical Vegeta. The only emotion Goku could ever get out of the saiyan was to piss him off. It was either an arrogant Vegeta or an angry one. Goku liked the latter. Arrogant Vegeta wouldn't speak much, and would pretty much ignore Goku unless to spar. Goku let out another soft sigh and refocused on the kids.

As the boys were trying to focus on the past, Goku laid his hands on both their foreheads. Goku went through both memories but found nothing abnormal about the dragon noir the db's. But there was one thing... "And?" Vegeta voiced, eyes narrowing on Goku.

"Well, nothing was out of ordinary. But..Piccolo and Dende..Did you notice the dragon is almost 5 times more powerful now?" Piccolo gave Goku a cross look and Dende looked thoughtful.

_Brief History Lesson (Skip if you watched Dragonball or don't want anything ruined since you haven't watched it yet.)_

_If you don't know, the eternal dragon is actually pretty weak. The dark side of Kami (Remember he split) actually killed the dragon using some sort of energy attack at one point in the story. Now chibi Goku defeated him. Chibi folks. And then before the dark one died he gave up an egg that grew up to the character we all know and ...Love?..Piccolo.. Now when Goku was fighting Raditz, Goku's Kamehameha (did I spell that right?) was around 1000 or so. And a power level like that now days is weak. So all in all, that dragon is pathetic, even with this boost I'm giving it._

"Yes Goku, I do believe you are right. The dragon's energy in fact was more powerful." Dende said, looking less stressed. "Hnn?" Vegeta grunted, not exactly catching on.

"Well, if the dragon's power grew..somehow..it would explain why it became active faster than normal. The stronger it is, the faster it takes to start batting out wishes." Goku explained. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Kakarot understood this whole stupid concept a bit too fast to Vegeta's liking. Where the hell was the blissful, naïve imbecile he came to know?

"Alright! A penny!" He said bending over.

Ah...There he was..

"DAD! That's mine!"

"Aw shoot.." He grumbled dejectedly.

"But how?" Dende, obviously frustrated with the lack of concentration on Goku's part.. "Back on Namek, all dragons created have records. (Minor sweat dropped appeared) though, hehe.. only 4 have been recorded so far.. But still, out of those four, a dragon has never grown in power. And from what Piccolo told me, this dragon has been making wishes ever since Goku was a minor, why would it suddenly get strong now?" No one could answer. Piccolo and Dende were the only one's who could be considered "dragon experts" anyhow.

"Does it really matter?" Vegeta started, "If all this adds up to the dragon being able to make wishes faster, then who cares?" Goku nodded in approval until something was pulling on his pants..or rather..spandex.

Goku looked down to see Goten tugging at what was now a suddenly very tight spandex..

"Hey dad," He whispered, "Can the dragon be my new super cool pet?"

"What! I dunno Goten," Goku said, tapping his finger on his chin actually thinking about it. "I don't know how it would work.."

"But that's not fair! Gohan is always bragging to me how he had a pet dragon!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, armed crossed. "The first spawn had a pet _dragon_?"

**Thanks for reading, even though this chapter was fairly boring. But hey, every story has a number of times when something like that happens. Oh and notice the time setting I changed this story in. From 1 year after Buu, now its like ..A week or two.**


	5. Damn Mortals

Yo. Um, I already knew that there was a rule that you can't have a chapter just for responding to people, but what I'm not sure is if I can mix that in with a chapter. Anyone know for sure? I'm not gonna risk it, so no more talky. This is a sort of an introduction to my OC. He's insane, but Ill explain that later on…And try to guess who Metsiki is. I'm also open to any suggestions or ideas, even though I know the basic plot and wear it's going to end. I just don't know what the hell to put in between. This chapters kinda violent, but hey I didn't put PG-13 for nothing

Disclaimer- I do not claim to own the hit series DragonBall Z.

Chapter 5 "Damn Mortals"

_Date ..Who the hell knows.._

_Ah, long time no write. Yes, your predictions were true; I should not have made Metsiki that powerful in the beginning. I was not able to merge with it.. shut your flaps! It's an easily correctible mistake! But you have to admit; he truly is my most ingenious demon I have created, a thousand times more powerful than Thatnos. Yes yes, I left it at a universe where nothing can even touch it. These so called "Guardians" of that universe were no match for it, even though Metsiki was at one tenth of power. Do you think I'm insane? Of course I didn't leave it alone! I left it with that minion of mine. I do not recall his name.... For now, my main goal is to become powerful enough to harbor Metsiki, and then I will return to him._

_I have yet to learn the date. _

_Oh shut up. For a nomad like me, time is far too arbitrary. Alas, I'm not sure if I am powerful enough to return to Metsiki. Shut up! I know my true cause! Even among the dimensions I have traveled, not ONE has any knowledge on how to revive souls. Damn these mortals. So utterly useless. _

_I wont even bother anymore._

_I visited Thatnos. All this time he had been SLEEPING! That stupid fox! I should have never given him intelligence..I woke him and ordered him to attack something or at least go do some research. _

_He attacked. _

_It, surprisingly, was a community of warriors. Some were very powerful for humans. And they used this strange yet valuable concept that in all my traveling, have yet encountered. It's the mixing of mental and physical energies, which should be near impossible feat for a mere human, yet they seemed to be using it as second nature. I told you it was something I haven't seen. Shut up. Yes, that would seem like a good idea. Who knows what I could learn from there. I left however, none of them could even match to Thatnos's power so it wasn't all that interesting to just stand by and watch. Besides, I have other business to take care of. _

_Until next time,_

_Ramose_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sunday. Ignorant of whatever religion had said this was the day of rest, Vegeta just knew the importance of giving his body rest (even if it wasn't his). It was merely a habit grown from Bulma, after much drilling into that thick skull of his, that a body, human or saiyan, needs rest.

There were sounds of movement in the kitchen. Vegeta was on instant alert. Bulma had a conference today, and Trunks was at Kakarot's house. It could be Bulma's father, but he and his bubbly-headed wife didn't even live in this city anymore. He remembered once that "Gramps" said some humans would break into another human's to loot the house's valuables. As far as Vegeta knew, there was nothing valuable in the kitchen. Well, except maybe food. God have mercy on the poor sap that would try and steal Vegeta's food.

Vegeta dashed into the kitchen and saw whom the intruder and saw exactly what _he_ was doing. For a second, Vegeta wished it were Kid Buu standing there, for Buu would probably not eat _his_ food.

"Kakarot.." Vegeta slowly stated, trying to keep his calm demeanor. "What are you doing eating _my_ cake." Vegeta's arms were crossed and his tapping foot caused slight tremors though the gigantic house.

"Rufnothidh-vegira. Jusrouh eating somuch crake." Goku smiled widely, crumbs falling down his mouth. Unfortunetly, Vegeta didn't understand gibberish. Or so it seemed. "Stop. Eating. My. CAKE!" he roared, spit flying in all direction and even landed on the chocolate cake itself (That sounds really good right now..XO)

Goku ignored the spit and took another bite chewed and swallowed (pissing Vegeta off to no end )and said, "Jeez, after all this time, you can't even spare me one cake? At the party you ate anything sweet within the whole building!" "I did not! Er..(Blushing like a madman) Shut up! Whatever I do is none of your concern, Kakarot."

"Then whatever I eat is none of your concern either!" Goku stuck out his tongue. "It IS my concern when IT'S my DAMN CAKE!" Cackling of electricity alerted Goku and his eyes narrowed for a brief moment. Messing with Vegeta in this state is suicide. "Later!" One instant transmission later, Goku vanished.

"Stupid Kakarot. Ruining my Sunday mornings. At least I still have some cake." He smirked. Looking down at the table, his eyes widened in a cross of horror and fury.

The cake was gone.

"KAKAROT! Your hide is mine!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Goku sat in bed chuckling to himself while eating the cake. Chi Chi was sound asleep next to him on the bed. Goku was tempted to pat her voluptuous rump for a second but decided against it since he still is stuck in Vegeta's body. (Had to throw that in there..)

With a stretch and a loud yawn, Goku decided a sprint around the world would contribute something close to a spar since Vegeta might go too far in his lil' tantrum. Goku stepped out the door, and in whirl of dust he was gone. Little did he know, a large dark figure crouched on the roof was observing his every move.

"Vegeta…."

It vanished.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Supreme Kai relatively had nothing to do. Not that he was complaining of course, its always wonderful for the dimensional realm you ruled stayed in relative peace. There were space pirates and general criminal activity that no dimension was without, just nothing that can threaten the balance of the realm.

Kai went about doing deeds for the little people, something that usually the hero of that certain sector would do, warping about the different galaxies. Ever since Kai could do nothing but stand by and watch as monsters like Buu just go on a killing spree, Kai felt a strange gratification by helping those in need. Besides, watching mere mortals like Goku, Vegeta, …The list goes on.. Surpass you in power and skill makes one feel rather insignificant.

As of right now, the only advantage Kai had over the saiyans was the ability to create matter out of nothing. But that was practically useless in a fight; the saiyans were nearly invincible to anything. Casting the negative thoughts out of his mind, Kai threw the two remaining conscious bandits into the wall. The young elf like female was still crying.

Kai outstretched his hands to help her up; still sniffling she tentatively reached out a hand and he pulled her up. Putting a hand affectionately on her head and smiling " Everything is alright child. I doubt trash can get up after a beating like that." Being able to pick up any language simply for who he was had its kicks with dealing with strangers.

Kai looked at her and frowned. The group of trash had shredded her clothes to ribbons before he had stepped in. Kai healed her cuts and bruises and reproduced her clothing. (you know like he did with Gohan. Or was it Kibito? Meh..Even if it was they _are_ fused.) "Now go on home, child. Your parents must be worried. This should teach you to not stay out this late again." She nodded and with a blush whispered, "Thank you.." and promptly ran off.

Kai chuckled, but his eyes darkened thinking about all the helpless girls who weren't saved. Turning his attention back to the walking pieces of filth, he levitated them towards the local precinct. Locking each of them in a cell all without even awakening the guard. Not really caring that they would probably be released tomorrow he warped away. He had castrated them after all.

After nearly an hour of liberating anyone who seemed to be in stressed, someone was trying to contact him mentally. It seemed to be coming from..His planet? The only person who could have been sending the message was Elder Kai..But why was he emanating so much fear? He pinpointed the older Kai's location and warped.

Arriving there, Supreme Kai was surprised to say the least. Standing nearly 13 feet tall was _someone_ holding Elder Kai by the throat. By all theoretical law, he (at least Kai thinks whatever it was a male) can't be here. The Kai's planet, along with heaven and hell, was entirely in a different realm. Kai's planet in its own little realm, heaven with its own, hell its own, and last but not least the living realm. Only Goku, with his bizarre manipulation with the instant transmission technique or Buu with his seemingly unnatural gift to go through, passed these laws.

The only people who may pass and open these realms were the other lesser Kai's and Enma. There was always that little old lady named Baba, but she was on good terms with Enma so that didn't count. (Ahem..Oh sorry..Went into a blab right there.)

Supreme Kai was extremely cautious of this mysterious figure, he wasn't stupid. If whatever it was can get through all barriers without attracting attention from _anyone, _he must be either very powerful or incredibly sneaky. Kai didn't like any of the descriptions. He also didn't enjoy the fact that _nothing_ was radiating off this towering cloaked being. There seem to be nothing masked, not even any sort emotion on the top of its thoughts. Kai grew even more tense.

Trying a tongue most used, he got no response; the thing just kept looking at Elder Kai holding him by the throat with one arm. Not wanting to get close to it, he opted to a tongue he had used many times this month. "Would you please put my ancestor down?" The Kai's tone was firm and broadcasted authority. The reply was shocking to say the least.

"Why hello there!"

That voice.

It wasn't eerie.

It didn't sound like coming from a maniac.

It sounded..almost…cheery?

Clothed in a black cloak with a freaking hood on, while slowly choking his ancestor to death, okay he was already dead but still! This wasn't some damn walk in the park! This was holy ground! This was the death site of the previous Kai's. The damn thing didn't even turn his head when he replied. The nerve! What insolence..What –

"Hehe..Kinda mean to call this old toot your ancestor don't you think?"

The thing dropped Elder Kai on the ground

"Dear Lord! What in heavens took you so long! (huff huff) Damn this new generation – (pant pant) I never (huff) had to wait THAT long to be able to breathe again!"

With that, Elder Kai looked wearily at the stranger and still couldn't see his face even when his body wasn't distracted with trying to breathe.

_Young one!_

Supreme Kai blinked. Oh. Old man. Mental talk. Kay...

_We need to get out of here. There is no use fighting something we no nothing about._

Just when Supreme Kai was about to reply the thing turned his attention from himself back to the old man.

"Hehe..You're not going _anywhere_ until you answer my question." That voice. There was still no maliciousness behind it. It still sounded cheery. Kai visibly shuddered.

What's worse, he seemed all the more better at reading minds then a Kai of all things.

With a burst of speed, S. Kai flew towards E. Kai (Getting Lazy. Gimme a break.)

Within a couple of meters of range from E. Kai, a black… Something appeared out of nowhere on both sides of himself. S. Kai noted that the cloaked figure was muttering..No..More like chanting something along with doing hand motions.

The black vortex thingy (Kai didn't know what to call it) seem to just radiate .._Evil_..

What shocked S. Kai the most was _what_ stepped out from those cackling vortex.

Looked like some sort of horrible nightmare come to life.

Whatever it was it didn't have any skin. Its as if something ripped off its skin without making it bleed. You can see the muscles move and ripple, how much blood flows into the tissue as the _thing_ slowly stepped out. It looked humanoid enough.

If you take out the freakishly long claws, fangs, and some disturbing hissing noises.

It seemed to be giving off some abnormal ki. Definitely nothing from Kai's section of the dimension.

Some freakish twins those things were. But both Kai's didn't curse until they saw what was on their forehead.

It was a _M._

M for Majin.


End file.
